Mein Gott
by Suicide Parker
Summary: Before reading this you should know that Gabriele is Fem!Prussia and Lies is Fem!Germany, so what basically happens is Gabriele ran off from home because Germany's boss is drunk. So now its Germany's job to go find her and bring her back home. Hetalia


Gabriele ran off again, she was afraid of Germany's boss. His boss is a bit of an drinker when he has a bad day. And of course it was Ludwig's job to keep his bosses drinking in check and to go find Gabriele, to make sure if she's alright or not (but, unfortunately he's at a world meeting). "Damnit I knew this would happen again!" Lies yelled as she's pining down Germany's boss as best as she could (which she's doing an awesome job at it). Prussia came into the room and saw what was happening and asked Lies "Lies are you okay?"

"Ja, I'm fine," She replied, slowly losing her grip "crap...I'm losing my grip on him! Bruder hide the beer, before he goes after it again!""Okay, but don't push yourself to hard." he replied and went to do so. "Berlin? Y U NO GIVE ME MY BEER?" asked the drunk German boss with a drunken plank face. Lies slammed his face against the floor "Because your already TOO drunk! You don't need anymore! And this is my bruder's beer, not yours!" she snapped back at him. Ludwig came home from an what it seemed to be very a long meeting. When Germany came inside his house...Well lets say he came home to a really REALLY huge mess. Some of the windows were broken, the TV was facing downward, and the couch was in the kitchen!

"Willkommen daheim, Bruder" Lies greeted Ludwig as he came in. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?" the German asked his sister angry. "Your boss got drunk and scared off Gabriele." she replied like this wasn't new to her. "Did you know where your schwester is?" he asked. "Nein" she replied. "Okay I hid the beer," Gilbert said as he came into the livingroom, "oh, hi West. When did you get here?" the Prussian asked. "A few moments ago," said the German, "do you know what happened to Gabriele?" he asked. Gilbert toke a few moments to think about it, then he said, "Your boss got a little grabby, grabby, feely, feely, and she didn't know what to do, so she pushed him down the stairs and ran off."

"Darf ich bitte noch ein paar mehr Bier?" the drunk German boss asked. Lies snapped, saying "Nein jetzt halt die Fresse, du Arschloch!" slamming his head on the floor again. "Uh, Lies?" the Prussian said. She looked at Prussia, "Ja?" she asked. The Prussian reply's, "I think you knocked him out cold." Lies looked at Germany's boss blankly, and she starts poking the body for a few moments, but then got bored. The boss didn't respond to the pokes. "I think your right bruder. He's not moving" she said. "I think you can get off from him now." said Ludwig to his little sister. "Ja, ja" she said as she got up, and walked to her brothers. "So anyway," Ludwig said, and asked "Do you know where she ran off to?""Nein" said the Prussian. Germany didn't say anything for a few moments, the he said "I'll go look for her then." he said heading back to the door. "Okay. Don't stay out to long." said Lies as she try's to clean up the place. "Ja, ja, I'll be back as soon as I find her." Ludwig said as he walked out the door and shutting it behind him.

_Damn, she's know's how to hide._ the German thought to himself. He had been wondering around to town for hours and hours just to try to fine her. Just as he's about to call it a night he walked pasted an old abandoned warehouse. _Well I guess it wont hurt to look in for a little bit_. he thought to himself. He went threw the doors and stared to look around the place. I mean who know's, Gabriele could be hiding in here. He looked threw some room with no luck of finding her, but then saw a odd figure that ran past the room that he was in. The figure looked like it was holding a knife, so the German thought it might be best to follow it for a bit. He followed the figure for a long time now, and do this was getting him no wear, but then he lost track of it. He looked around the corner, _Finely!_ he thought to himself. He found his sister, and also found that odd figure. The figure was a foe! It ran tore's her with the knife ready to kill her. Ludwig ran to Gabriele as fast as his legs could! He yelled "GABRIELE LOOK OUT!" She turned around, she saw Germany running to her. Luckily for Gabriele, he got to her just in time. He got a hold of her as there heads hit the wall, the hit knocked Gabriele out could.

Ludwig was still awake, but now the only thing he felt was something going into his back, and something coming out of his chest. He saw his own blood coming out of his body. After a few moments watching himself bleed he knew this was the end for him, and he couldn't stay awake any longer. He kissed her forehead for the last time, and said his last words "Ich liebe dich" He dies, but still holding her. A hour later Gabriele wakes up. "Ludwig?" she asked as she looked up to his face, but then she notices his eye's. The eye's were a dark pale shade of blue almost gray, and they had no life within then. "Ludwig? Are you?" asked as she touch's his cheek. His cheeks were cold to the touch. "Your so cold!" she said, scared to death. "Please don't tell me your dead!" she said to herself as she layed her head on his chest. Nothing was moving, but then...She saw the blood that was on him and her. "Oh, God he is dead!" she cried, "NEIN, IT CANT BE TRUE! YOU TOLD ME COUNTRIES CANT DIE!" she cried! The cry's turn into sob's. Her phone rings. Lies is calling, Gabriele toke some time to calm down, then she picked up. "Hallo?" Gabriele asked. "Its me." Lies replied. "I'm so glad." Gabriele said about to cry again. Lies asked "Hey, are you okay? You sound like your about cry. Did something happen?" Gabriele didn't say anything for a long time. She never thought that she had to tell her own little sister the words she fears the most. Gabriele try's her hardest to hold back her sorrow, and finely say "Lies...Ludwig's dead."


End file.
